Into The Stars
by Whispstar
Summary: Someday, every cat will have to join the ranks of the star warriors. One-shot. Could possibly become a collection of one-shots. Rated T just in case.


**Hello! Whispstar here and I am coming at you with a warriors one-shot. Unless you guys want me to continue it. Otherwise it might be a two-shot. Maybe. It's a kind of sad story, (kind of) so... I'm not sure about what type of feedback I'll get, sooooo... yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Warriors; the Erin Hunters do.**

* * *

StarClan. A peaceful place for all cats who have come to their ends. I have rested here for many moons now, and it was finally almost time to lead Sparrowheart, the son of Flamegaze, who happened to be the daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight to his new permanent home.

"Firestar, it's time to go!" I hear a familiar voice call.

I purr. It's always nice to hear Sandstorm's voice.

"Coming Sandstorm!" I say, lifting my head towards the direction of which the voice came from. I study the group that will be welcoming Sparrowheart into StarClan, and I can quickly determine each cat's reason for coming.

The first cats were of course, me and Sandstorm, because we both were kin of Sparrowheart's. The next cats were Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, who were the parents of Flamegaze, Sparrowheart's mother. The next cat was Flamegaze, Sparrowheart's mother. Sparrowheart's father was a cat who lives in the Place-Of-No-Stars. The last cat who was coming with us is Grasspelt, probably because she was his mentor.

"Let's go!" I yowl, loud enough for all cats in StarClan to hear. It was the leader of the 'welcoming groups' job to let the rest of StarClan know that a new cat would soon be joining our ranks.

We take one last look at the rest of the cats who were going to wait for Sparrowheart in StarClan, and then jump down to the clans.

The first time StarClan cats make the trip between StarClan and the other clans can make you sick, but if you welcome almost every cat to StarClan, you get used to it.

Soon, we are all forming a small circle around Sparrowheart. He is in the medicine cat den, struggling to breathe.

"Will he be okay Cedarclaw?" A cat asks.

"No, Sunglow, I don't think he'll make it. I'm sorry." Cedarclaw replies.

The group and I sit in silence. We have to watch Sparrowheart die. That's always the hardest part when you bring cats to StarClan. You know that they had just died.

"It should have been me Cedarclaw! I should have been the one the snake bit!" Another cat yowls in saddness.

"The fact that you were in WindClan territory with a twoleg that had a snake was bad enough! You won't bring Sparrowheart back to good health with pity or sorrow, so you should just enjoy your friend while he is alive for his last breaths!" Cedarheart snaps.

I shudder. This isn't how medicine cats should be treating cats who are about to lose a friend.

Sandstorm, puts her tail around me. I can tell that she is upset too.

Then, Sparrowheart's chest rises and falls for the last time.

"It's time." Cedarclaw announces, stepping back from Sparrowheart's lifeless body.

"Noo!" The two other cats screech together. They bury their noses into Sparrowheart's fur.

Suddenly, a paler, and more lively Sparrowheart rises out of his lifeless body.

"Greetings Sparrowheart." I say, dipping my head.

"W-who are you? Why are Blackpelt and Cloudstep's noses in my fur?" Sparrowheart asks, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm Firestar, a past leader of ThunderClan. I am here with a group of cats to welcome you to StarClan. You have died from a snake-bite." I meow, bracing myself for Sparrowheart's reaction.

"I-it can't be! I can't be dead! This has to be a dream!" He wails.

"Sparrowheart, it's not a dream." Flamegaze says as she wraps her tail around Sparrowheart's trying to comfort him.

"It has to be! I can't be dead!" Sparrowheart replies, trying to interact with Blackpelt and Cloudstep.

"Come with us Sparrowheart." Grasspelt meows.

"Maybe if I-I go with you, this bad dream will end! S-so I'll come with you!" Sparrowheart mews quietly like a kit.

"Follow me." I meow, beckoning for the rest of the group to follow as well. Sparrowheart stays in the back of the group, tail drooping.

We all start to run fast, and Sparrowheart follow's our lead.

"Sparrowheart, now you have to jump with all of your might to reach StarClan." I meow to him.

In seconds, we are all standing on the starry ground of StarClan.

"Welcome Sparrowheart, to your new home." I whisper, for only him to hear.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I told you it was kind of sad. Tell me if you want more one-shots of cats going into StarClan. **

**That's all for now, so just remember to reach for the stars my readers! -Whispstar**


End file.
